thesoundofhappinessfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Hong Jie
}} is the main antagonist, debuting as the successor of his childhood friend ZhengHao. During his youthful days, HongJie was desired to seek payback for his mother LiMei and ruined the marriage between YunRu and ZhiWen, before heartlessly targetted YunRu to severe his ties with her. He seemingly achieved his desires of taking down WorldGroup and at the same time, his childhood affection towards JiaWen (Coco) leads to his downfall after revealing her ulterior motives and HongJie was subsequently charged for his crimes. Following his first infiltration of LinFamily, HongJie adapted the alias and leads the within the General Commerce Association in the background and targetted ZhiMing and TianYu but loss the election against the former. Relations *Father: Unnamed (presumbably deceased) *Mother: Ye Li Mei *Younger sister: Ceng Huan Huan Friends None Enemies *Wang Shi Chang *Lin Zhi Ming *Lin Zhi Wen *Liu Tian Ding *Wu Jia Yun *Lin Shan Shan *Yang Ah Mei *Zhang Hui Xin *Yao Ming Zhu *Lin Qing Long *Wu Jia Xuan *Lin Xiao Ke *Li Bao Na *Cai Chong Ren *Yin Jun Nan *Chen Yue Xia *Cai Fu Gui *Li Jian Hua *Liu Ah Yi *Xu Ming Qiang *Wu Jia Wen (childhood friend turned archenemy) *Ni Xiao Xin *Zhang Zheng Hao (childhood friend) *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Shen Fang Zi *Wang Yan Xi *Fang Mei Yun *Zhao Tian Yu *Wu Jia Xiu *Zhao Dora *Luo Hui Lin *Luo Guan Ting Personality During his younger days, HongJie is a compassionate person who willingly showed care towards the well-being of others. ---- With the amoral teachings from his mother, HongJie dedicates himself with seeking vengeance for LiMei and becoming devoid of his conscience. Despite earning the recognition from LiMei, the main source of frustration comes when his mother often interfered with his decision making in a narcissistic way. Hence as an antagonist, HongJie is a sadistic individual who willingly endangers the lives of others, remorselessly treating his enemies as "obstacles" in his path of achieving his ambitious desires. On greater aspects, HongJie seeks pleasure in manipulating the weakness of bonds in his goals. For instance, HongJie kindly deceived YunRu through his words and indirectly, he amplified her resentful feelings towards LinFamily only to gain greater reputation. He demonstrated more of his qualities as a sadist as K-Dong, manipulating with the hatred from others and forming an "one-sided" alliance with them through taking advantage of their inferiority and revered within the sufferings of his enemies, surpassing that of ZhengHao and TianYu in terms of despicable; described by RuiYan as "capable of inducing intense amounts of fear into the entire business world for an uncertain period of time". Due to orchestrating the events in the background, ironically, HongJie is the most cowardly villain and always fleeing when faced with an unexpected circumstance. ---- While mainly seeing himself as emotionless, winning the heart of JiaWen (Coco) enabled HongJie to see his revenge goals worthwhile and becoming the sole purpose in life. However, his purest intentions on the aspect of "love" were turned into an unhealthy obsession and even to the extent of perversion and becoming possessive of JiaWen where HongJie even treated her as an unacceptable excuse for his own atrocities. As deepened in his heart, HongJie harbored a sense of inferiority and viewing JiaWen as the only person who understood his weakness. This caused him to be intolerant towards betrayals and does not believe in admitting his own failures. He clearly underestimated the strength of bonds upheld with compassion morale, causing HongJie to be easily outsmarted by ZhiMing and JiaWen, where he didn’t expect the betrayal from her who was in turn empowered with the resolve of seeking payback for her closed ones. His friendship for JiaWen turned into intense hatred, where HongJie claims he wouldn’t repeat the same mistake of succumbing to temptations from woman. Trivia *He was given the nickname . Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Jiang Family